Dear Present Sheldon
by Twinklesabri
Summary: This story came to me while I was listening to "Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor. I thought this was related to what Amy is feeling. This is set just after 8x24. Please leave me some reviews to help me write more! This is my first fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first fanfic, it came to me while I was listening to a song on the radio and the lyrics just hit me hard ahah. It's 'Dear Future Husband' by Meghan Trainor. Please excuse me in advance for my english and writing skills, I live in France and I study english in college, but it's far from perfect! Please leave me a review with what you think, it will help me a lot! No more jibber jabber, enjoy ;) [ I don't own any of this ]

"Good bye Sheldon." Amy said, her bottom lip shaking. As soon as she hung up with her boyfriend, she started crying, she managed to keep it still while talking with him, but she just couldn't fight it anymore. She stayed on her couch, she turned off her laptop and leaned on the couch, burying her face in a pillow as she started crying, more and more loudly.

She just couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of everything, tired of being the most attentive, loving, caring one in the relationship, she just wanted to have equality between them two, even though she knew deep down that Sheldon will never be able to love her as she loves him. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, so she went to bed, without even taking her clothes as she just buried her face in a pillow, again, and cried herself to sleep.

In Pasadena, Sheldon was trying to understand his girlfriend's decision to take a break from him. He couldn't understand why she would take such a harsh decision, _I am a delight!_ He thought, but he knew that this time he screwed up, for **real**. He knew that the Flash comment during the make out cession was not the only reason why she wanted distance between them, he knew it was one of the many things that led her to her decision. He stared at the little velvet box in his hand, gently stroking the edges, thinking of how many times he tried to propose during the last couple months. He felt the urge to run into his bedroom, to burry his face in a pillow and to cry like a child, but he was not a child, he was just a man who was about to lose the love of his life. He was a genius in every other subjects: School, work, hygiene, he never failed anything. But the simplest, the thing that even Penny was pretty good at, he failed it miserably : love.

He went to bed early, even though every inch of his body was telling him to run to Amy's apartment and to get her back, but he knew that she needed space.

The next morning, Sheldon woke up late and very tired, with red and puffy eyes and still dressed, as he slept without even properly getting ready to bed. He went to the bathroom and took a shower, colder than normal, he wanted to wake up his nerves and brain from the exhausting night he just had. He kept dreaming of Amy's pale shoulders, delicious brownie flavored lips and amazing curves. He wanted her so badly…

Amy woke up at 8am, she felt like it was a hangover, but she soon realized that her migraine was caused by all the crying the night before. She went to the bathroom and took a long and relaxing shower. She didn't slept very well, she kept dreaming of Sheldon's jaw line, muscular arms and dazzling blue eyes. After her shower, she dressed like usual and left her apartment and went to get some groceries. Wine, a lot of wine, ice cream, marshmallows, chocolate, she wanted to heal the pain in her heart by intoxicating herself the girly way. In the car, everything was silent, she was alone with her thoughts, and decided to switch on the radio and listen to some music while driving. She wasn't allowed when Sheldon was in the car, so she tried and enjoyed the hits coming on. She knew some, tried to sing along but then she heard a mysterious song. It was a pop music by Meghan Trainor, and she was just amazed of how the lyrics described her feelings : "I deserve the best, don't forget the flowers on every anniversary.." Sheldon never bought her flowers, he once gave her a mushroom log for Valentine's day, that's the only plant she got from him. "Dear future husband, make time for me..." She laughed at the thought of Sheldon getting on his knee and popping a ring in front of her without saying 'Bazinga!', she knew he would never be ready for that, at least not in the next decade. This thought saddened her, as she was dreaming about marrying him and to start a family for almost 5 years now.. she shook her head to escape from her hurtful thoughts. "Open doors for me and you might get some kisses…" she then remembered the sweet sensation of Sheldon's lips on hers, as they ended their Thursday night dates and she felt a wave of melancholy envading her..

This song obsessed her, she found herself wiggling in her car seat and clapping at the rhythm, she rushed home and downloaded the song. At the end of the day, she knew the song by heart, and she bought every other song on the album. She decided to enjoy her time alone, she changed into comfy clothes, long socks, an oversized shirt from UCLA and just her underwear. She poured herself a glass of wine and some ice cream. She was having fun singing along in her apartment, her headphones covering every other noise, including her thoughts.

Sheldon stayed home all day, he needed to think about what he did wrong, before the Flash comment. He even got his white board and started studying and searching seriously. But he didn't came up with that much. He thought about who he could ask for help. Leonard and Penny were at Las Vegas to get married, and Penny wasn't that much help, after all. Raj? He would probably tell him to do something absolutely ridiculous like a flashmob or something. Howard and Bernadette…no. He suddenly knew who to call for help. He rushed to the phone and composed the number.

"Hi Shelly! Is everything okay?"

"Hello mother. Well, yes and no…"

"What's wrong Shelly Bean? Tell mommy"

"Well… I might have screwed thing up with Amy."

"Oh dear lord! Are you both living in sin? Is she pregnant?"

"No no no mom where did you get that?! It's just that last night she took the decision to take her distance from me and to take a break from our relationship, and I'm quite lost.. I mean I don't understand why… I'm a delight. Right?"

"Oh, I knew this was going to happen one day.."

"What do you mean?"

"Shelly, listen to me carefully. You know howwe all love you, you are a sweet boy with a good heart and Jesus is proud of you, you know that?"

"Yes yes mother, get to the point please."

"Well... what did she say exactly?"

"She said that it was challenging for her to be my girlfriend, and I don't understand why."

"Do you take care of her? Do you do the things that PopPop did for Meemaw?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you hold the door? Do you buy her flowers, on her anniversary, or for unexpected reasons? Do you take her in a fancy restaurant once in a while? Do you tell her how much you love her?"

"Mmh… you kow I'm not found of these hippy dippy feelings and all. I pay for dinner sometimes, but she pays by herself most of the time. And I seriously doubt she left me because I didn't buy her flowers, this is ridiculous." Sheldon started to realize that, even if his relationship wasn't like the others, he didn't do anything to prove how much he cared about her.

"Shelly, do you love this girl?"

"I…Well, mmh.. Yes. I love her, very much."

"Shelly baby, you need to act like a man now. You have to fight for this woman, because trust me, if you let her go, I'm afraid I'll never have grandchildren! I know she makes you happy, and I know you are not found of the hippy dippy things as you say, but you need to drop the shield. Stop protecting yourself, stop denying your feelings for this girl. You might be a genius, but you are juste as clueless as any teenager in things like love and commitment. You grew up so fast Sheldon, and I am proud of the man you became, but you need to be a true Texan, grab your balls and fight for ya woman!"

"Ew mother!"

"Have you understood? Don't be afraid, she will not hurt you, if she does, I'll fly and take good care of her myself!"

"Don't worry mother, there is no need for violence here."

"Be a man Shelly, make your momma proud, and get yo girl back. Meemaw is waiting to meet her."

"I will mother, I promised. Tell Meemaw that her Moonpie will be a grown man."

"Goodbye Shelly Bean, take care and call me back soon ok?"

"Goodbye Mother, I will."

He hung up, and sat on his spot, his chin in his right hand, external sign of the wheels working in his mind. He suddenly stood and rushed to the door. He grabbed his keys and phone, and rushed down the stairs. He was going to fight for his woman. The only one that will ever win his heart, and the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't bothered getting the ring, he didn't wanted her to think he took advantage of the situation to make up. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, he knew he will not get her back at the first shot, but he was determined to let her know that he wasn't going to let her down, he will not surrender.

Half an hour later, he was in front of her door. He calmed his heavy breathing, counted to three and knocked.

Knock,Knock,Knock "Amy!" He said, hesitantly.

Knock,Knock,Knock "Amy!" He said, with more confidence.

Knock,Knock,Knock "AMY!" He said, loudly.

But no response. He approached and put his ear on the door and try to hear if she was home. He heard little noises, like someone singing, she was home. He knocked again, no response. He grabbed his keys, one of them was the emergency key she gave him 4 years ago. He turned the key, entered and stood at the door frame. His jaw almost dropping on the floor, as he saw amy dancing in her underwear, headphones on her head, in the middle of her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my friends! Thank you so much for the reviews likes and follows for the first chapter. This is my first story and I never thought it could be this welcome, and it's hasn't been 24hrs yet! I don't own any of the characters :) please leave me reviews, it makes my heart warm and fuzzy. 3 I recommand you to listen to All bout that Bass ;)

Amy was having fun, no doubt about that. She never did something like this, she always spent time studying or working. She never really took the time to enjoy life, to dance, to sing, to be happy. In other words, she never lived for herself.

She kept moving her body in rhythm with the music, she was now listening to "All about that bass", again by the one and only Meghan Trainor. She thought she should tweet her to thank her for her amazing lyrics. She was singing and waving her hair with the music "Because you know I'm all about that bass, no trouble…" wiggling she clapped her hands on her hips, she was really having fun at the moment. "Yeah my momma she told me to not worry about your size, she says boys like a little more booty to hold at night.."

Sheldon was standing at the door frame, his eyes almost popping out of his skull. He never saw Amy so…alive. He was carefully listening to the lyrics she was singing "Yeah my momma she told me do not worry about your size.." it's true, Amy is perfect, I should have told her how perfect and attractive she is, oh god this vixen is so sexy… "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night.." I wouldn't mind, he thought. They never slept together, not even a nap. He dreamt about this a lot, he imagined sleeping by her side, smelling her cherry scented hair until he'll fall asleep. I would probably be the big spoon, he thought.

He couldn't keep his eyes from her body, he never thought that's what was hiding under so many layers of cardigans and shirts.

Amy felt a soft breeze coming from behind her, going through her bare legs. She turned and couldn't help but scream with surprise.

"AAAAH!"

"AAAAAH!" Screamed Sheldon, "Amy you scared me why did you scream like that?!"

"What the hell are you doing here Sheldon?" Almost screaming, while removing her headphones and putting them on the table next to her.

"I…uh.. I knocked you didn't hear me." He was mesmerized by his girlfriend, he couldn't express himself properly.

"That doesn't tell me what are you doing at my apartment at…" She checked her phone. "Almost midnight!" she said, angrily. She noticed his eyes fixed on her legs, she didn't even bothered getting dressed. Geez how did I expect having children with a man who can't even stand to see me in my underwear, she thought.

"I, uh.." He was confused, but Amy cut him off.

"Fine, I'll go put some pants and then you will tell me exactly what are you doing here." Then she stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She came back later, wearing sweatpants, with her hair in a messy bun.

"I'm listening." She told, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I came to fight." Sheldon couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, her hair like that. A little lock escaping from her bun, he wanted to remove it behind her ear, and to kiss her neck…

"What?" She was confused.

"No, I mean, to fight for you, to fight for us."

"Oh, well…" She couldn't believe it. Sheldon, ready to fight, for…us?

"Amy 24 hours is way enough. I don't know how I did to manage giving you so much time already,but I can't spend one more minute without you." He said, stepping right in front of her, but not too close. Just enough to see her emerald eyes.

"Well too bad for you because I'm really not ready. I need way more time Sheldon." She said sharply, even though she was melting from the inside, like every time he said something romantic, even when he quoted the Spider Man movie.

"Please, just listen to me. You didn't even let me talk yesterday on Skype." he begged.

"Fine." She said, giving up and sitting on the couch. She knew he was right, she didn't want to admit it.

He sat on the couch next to her, and cleared his throat. Fight for yo woman, he thought.

"Amy, I have so many things I want to tell you, you have to listen to me without interrupting." He said, looking at her, waiting for an answer.

She just nodded, and made herself comfortable.

"First of all, I want to apologize. For everything, not only for how distracted I am during our… intimate time. I've never been the kind of man you wanted me to be. I never bought you flowers, I rarely buy you gifts, and trust me, you need to be covered in gold and diamonds. I never do the simple things like holding the door for you, or to pay for dinner. I now notice how childish and ungrateful I have been with you. I don't deserve you.."

"Sheldon, don't say that…" she started.

"Let me finish. I know the man I want to be now, and I'm not quoting Spider Man!" She smiled briefly but remembered to stay stoic.

"I know there are plenty of men outside, waiting for a woman like you to choose them. But you chose me instead, and since you said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend, I never properly thanked you for the amazing opportunity you gave me." She couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. Is this really Sheldon?

"Now I want you to know, that what you said to me yesterday was like taking an icy cold shower, or receiving a very painful slap on the face." Oh no, I hurt him.. she told herself, saddened by the thought.

"But thanks to that, I'm a grown man now."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you won't jump in my arms at the first shot. I know you need some time, and I know you deserve some space and tranquility for me, I realize how I can be some times.." he said, facing the floor, almost ashamed.

Wow, he really grew up in 24hours.

"I'll leave you alone now. But I ask for a few things in return."

"What?"

"You can't date someone else during the break."

"Don't worry about that."

"Of course I'm worried! I couldn't stand seeing you with an other man. And trust me I know how to handle a rifle." He said, his Texan accent slightly reflecting his words.

"No one will look at me, don't worry."

"I seriously doubt that. Have you seen yourself? Amy, you are beautiful, inside and out."

She blushed but managed to keep her expression stoic again.

"Anything else you need to ask?"

"Yes. I'll give you some space but you'll have to let me know if you are okay, at least twice a day."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Alright, goodnight Amy." I want to kiss her, should I kiss her? What do I do? He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and stood up, ready to leave.

"Right, uh, goodbye Sheldon." His gesture froze her. Oh how I wish he would've kissed me for real.

He approached the door, put his hand on the doorknob and stopped. He turned to face her..

"Amy, I love you, never doubt about that." He didn't wait for the answer, too afraid of what it could be. He opened the door, stepped outside and closed it quickly behind him.

"I love you too…" She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Thank you for your reviews, please keep sending me what you think about this story! Sorry, I tried to post a chapter every day but I ran out of time. Once again I don't own any of these characters. ;)

Amy couldn't believe what just happened. Sheldon came to tell her he loves her, and that he will fight for her, for them. Maybe this decision to take a break from him was really good after all. She could see it made him realize many of the things he struggled with in their relationship. She quickly wiped the tear on her cheek and decided to go to bed. She shifted under the covers, her head full with thoughts. She kept thinking about Sheldon's words. Then she remembered a line from a Meghan Trainor's song, "he's not good for you, you're way too good for him…" _I strongly disagree Meghan, we are perfect for each other_. Then she dove into sleep, dreaming of her boyfriend, as always.

Sheldon was proud of himself. _It's a good start_ , he thought. But he kept feeling the sadness deep down in him. It was unusual and he didn't like it. He slowly made his way down the hall when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. It was a text from Leonard, who also tried to call him 3 times.

 _/Hey buddy where are you? Are you fine?/_

He decided to call him instead.

"Hey buddy! I was worried, are you okay?"

"Hello, yes I am. Are you back at the apartment ?"

"Yes, that's why I was worried not seeing you after midnight."

"Yes I went to Amy's place.." But Leonard cut him off.

"Oh you dawg!" He said happily.

"No, it's not what you think. It's actually way far from that."

"Oh, well… Are you staying overnight?" he could sense the anger in his tone.

"No, and by the way can I ask you to pick me up please ?"

"Why, Amy can't drive you home?"

"It's a long story. I'll wait for you outside her building.".

"Ok buddy, I'll be here in 15 minutes."

Sheldon hung up, and realized he needed fresh air. It was a cool night and he needed the soft breeze to help him recover from his feelings.

15 minutes later, Leonard pulled in front of Amy's building, he saw Sheldon waiting, a serious expression on his face. _Oh boy, this is no good…_ Leonard thought.

Sheldon rushed to the car and quickly closed the door. He looked at Leonard, with an expression on his face that even his best friend couldn't describe. He was… hurt. Not hurt after loosing paintball against the geology department, not hurt after a show was cancelled, no, he was hurt, deep inside.

Leonard didn't really now how to engage the conversation, he could feel the tension on the car as they drove silently to their apartment.

"Sheldon, are you okay? You can tell me anything buddy I am here for you." He just couldn't help it, seeing his best friend so sad, he could not keep silent.

"Leonard… I.. I am afraid I lost the love of my life." He said, his voice shaking.

As they arrived at the apartment, Sheldon sat on his spot, releasing a sigh of relief, he was exhausted. Leonard quickly fixed himself and Sheldon a cup of tea and sat next to him, ready for whatever he was going to say to him.

"Tell me everything."

"Well… I don't really know how to start. The problem is not that I did one thing bad, it't that I've been screwing up this relationship from the beginning. I have been the most selfish and unlovable jerk these past 5 years, and I broke the only woman who has ever loved me. I don't understand what's wrong with me Leonard! Help me fix this, take the pain from my chest!" Sheldon said, almost begging, his face twitching as he tried to keep the tears from dropping.

"Buddy… I tried to warn you that women, even Amy, are special creatures that not a lot of men can understand. I am really not an expert, trust me, but I can understand that Amy had felt a little… left behind in your relationship. Even if she is not used to it, and that she never had this before you, she needs, and I know you do too, the need to be close to you, you know? She has to be reassured in this relationship. You have to keep her updated on your feelings, share everything with her and stop trying to fight your emotions for her. It's human, and even if I joked a lot about the fact that you are a robot sometimes, I know you have a big warm and fuzzy heart who needs to be loved back. And trust me, she loves you, like crazy true love that even I sometimes am jealous of."

"Is this true? You really are jealous of us?"

"Well you are strange sometimes but the way she cares about you, and you about her, I've never seen that before. Even though you don't touch so much, especially in front of us, we can see the looks you two give at each other, it's like you are both alone in your own universe."

"It's true… she is my universe." Sheldon said, with a little smile on his face.

"Ok buddy, it's late, now you are going to sleep, seriously have you seen the bags under your eyes?! And tomorrow we will work on a badass plan to get your Amy back!"

"Thank you Leonard, you are really the best friend I could ever wish for." Sheldon said, before giving him an awkward Sheldon style hug to prove to his friend how sincere he is. Then he stood up and went to his bedroom.

Leonard couldn't believe what just happened. _He really is wrecked_ he thought.

He took his phone and sent a group text to Penny, Bernadette, Raj and Howard.

 _/Guys, Shamy emergency. Meet up with the guys tomorrow in 4A and girls night requested in 4B. We need to get these two goofballs back on their feet. See U all tomorrow for a quick debrief." Leonard was determined to help his friends back together./_

Sheldon shifted under the covers, dressed for sleep this time, and tried to not overthink. He miserably failed although he quickly slept like a baby, his fatigue winning the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello beautiful people! I know some of you don't like the fact that Leonard get involved, but please read this chapter and the next one, you will understand ;) I don't own any of these characters. Please leave me reviews 3 I appreciate everyone of you who follow me and my story!

The next day, Sheldon woke up at 6:15 and went to the bathroom in order to accomplish his morning rituals. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and was relieved to see that the massive bags under his eyes were almost gone. He quickly finished his ablutions and headed to the kitchen for a well deserved breakfast. He hadn't eaten very well the past few days and felt pretty hungry this morning. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat on his spot, before turning the TV on for some Doctor Who. He felt less anxious, as his routine was still going on like nothing happened, but he couldn't help thinking about Amy again, and how much he missed her. He finished his breakfast and went to his bedroom to get ready for work. He was determined to focus on his research to forget about his wounded heart.

Amy woke up as usual and got ready for work. She quickly showered and went to her dresser to get her clothes, when she noticed the framed picture Sheldon gave her last Christmas, she pressed the button and couldn't retrieve the smile on her lips "I hope you will treasure this as much as I treasure you." She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she heard Sheldon's voice. She shook her head and put the frame back on its spot. _Get yourself together Fowler!_ She quickly dressed : a floral patterned shirt with a hot pink cardigan, jeans skirt and purple tights. She headed back to the bathroom, combed her hair, placed the pin on the side, adjusted her glasses and turned around to leave. She drove to Cal-Tech with a knot in her stomach, she new she will meet Sheldon, as they worked in the same university, even though they weren't in the same building. She took a beeline from her car to her lab, locked herself and quickly put on her lab coat. She was determined to finish her research, so she can win a Nobel Prize, as she planned on before meeting Sheldon five years ago.

In his office, Leonard couldn't focus in his work. He was too preoccupied about his best friend and roommate, who was falling hard because of love, he never thought it could happen to Sheldon. _I can understand him though, Amy is pretty amazing._ He never admitted it to anyone, but he was glad Sheldon found Amy. Leonard was convinced she was the only one, beside him who could put up with Sheldon's quirks. She even changed him a bit, when he was around her, he seemed less tensed, just a look at her and it was like all his problems were gone. Leonard came up with an elaborated plan. He reached for his phone and called Penny.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Hi! Listen, I thought about a plan for tonight. Still okay for the girls night at your place?"

"I am okay but I don't know if Amy will agree. I am sure she don't really want to bump into Sheldon on the hall or something."

"Ask her and let me know about her answer, ok?"

"Alright, I'll call her now, see you later love you!"

"Love you too, bye"

Amy was about to plunge her scalpel in a squishy brain when she felt her phone buzzing on her pocket. She put down the scalpel on the tray with a frustrated sigh and took off her gloves before reaching out to answer the call. She was surprised to get a call from Penny, she never called her during her work time.

"Hello bestie!"

"Hi Ames! How are you?" even though she knew the answer, Penny had to act like she knew nothing.

"Fine, and you?" _Should I tell her?_ Amy thought she might wait a little longer.

"Yes I am fine too. What about a girls night at my place tonight? White wine and girl talk, are you in?" Penny knew she wasn't going to reject a girls night.

"Mmh.." Amy hesitated, she didn't really want to go to Penny's, as she will probably meet Sheldon on the stairs or in the hall.

"What?" Penny wondered how sad she could feel to refuse a girls night.

"I am sorry I am not really in the mood right now, maybe another night okay bestie?" Amy said, hoping she could understand. Even if she was dying to escape from her depressing apartment she wasn't ready to confront Sheldon yet.

"Oh, okay, no problem! I'll call you later, bye Ames!"

"Bye bestie!"

 _Oh boy, this is no good. What did this time to upset her so much she could refuse a girls night?_ She was ready to go all Nebraska over him if she will found out he has done something bad to her nerdy best friend. She felt more than worried now, and was determined to cheer her up. She called Leonard, ready to expose her plan too.

"Listen Sweetie, Amy is not up for a girls night at my place. But I really want to cheer her up so I will call Bernadette and we will surprise her at her apartment with a pizza and some wine. What are you planning on doing with the boys?"

"Ok great, that's a good idea. I don't know yet, I will meet Howard and Raj fifteen minutes before joining Sheldon for lunch so we can discuss about it."

"Great, keep me updated. I'll see you tonight, bye sweetie."

"Bye, see you tonight."

At lunch time, Sheldon was surprised to see that his friends were not already at their usual table. He peeked up his food and sat at the table, reading something on his phone. He couldn't help but peek around to see if Amy was here, but no sign of the brunette.

A few minutes later, the boys joined in.

"What took you so long?" Sheldon couldn't hide his annoyed tone.

"We were just into an argument about the Spider Man movie, sorry." Howard replied, trying to come up with a lie as fast as he could.

Sheldon immediately remembered the night of their anniversary when he quoted the movie to Amy in order to provide her with a romantic speech so she wouldn't leave him. He was ashamed at the thought, how could he be so stupid? _Damn eidetic memory_. He shook his head and looked down at his plate and started eating, without any sound. The boys looked at each other, a concerned look on each of their faces.

"So…" Leonard began to talk, trying to sound as natural as possible.. "I thought tonight we could have a night for ourselves, what do you think about Dungeons and Dragons?"

"Tonight is date.. nevermind. I am always in for D&D" Sheldon said calmly, trying to avoid any questions about why he wasn't having a date night with his girlfriend. Surprisingly, nobody asked him about it, and he felt quite thankful. They finished up eating and went back to their respective labs and offices.

Amy was starving, it was an hour and a half passed lunch time, but she stayed locked in her lab just to avoid Sheldon. She finally went to buy something from the machine as the cafeteria was now closed, and went straight back to her lab. She ate quickly and thought she might deserve something better for dinner tonight. Then she remembered it was date night, she could have eaten a nice meal with her handsome boyfriend… but she had asked for a break so no date night. She re focused on her work, and left her lab thirty minutes before her usual time so she won't have to come across Sheldon and Leonard on the parking lot.

She drove silently to her apartment after doing some grocery shopping. She entered her apartment, a brown bag under each arm, and started unpacking them. As her apartment has been a mess the last few days she decided she will clean up and do her laundry after. She quickly undressed, put on sweatpants and pulled her hair back in a high ponytail. She started cleaning, vacuuming, sorting out her laundry and when she finally finished all her tasks, she fell down on her couch, exhausted. She was about to cook something when she heard knocking on the door. It's 7:45, who could it be? She opened the door and found Penny and Bernadette standing, one holding two bottles of wine and the other a large box of pizza.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh.." She was indeed surprised, and touched.

Penny entered first and gave Amy a quick hug followed by Bernadette who could just put a quick peck on her cheek. Amy was grateful to have friends like this, but she couldn't really understand what they were doing here. She closed the door and headed back to the kitchen where Penny was already pouring wine in three glasses. She started talking as she saw Amy's confused look.

"We thought that if you weren't in the mood to come to a girls night, the girls night will come to you!" she said proudly, desperately wanting to make Amy smile.

"That's very thoughtful, thank you." Amy said with a sincere smile.

They all took their glass of wine and went to sit on the couch. As soon as her butt reached the seat, Bernadette started talking.

"Ok Amy, spill the beans."

"Wh..What?" she was surprised, _how could they know so fast?_

"Don't try to hide anything. We want to know what happened." Penny added, suggestively eyeing her to prove her point.

Amy stared at them, and felt trapped.

"Fine…" she said with a sigh. She then explained everything that happened the last few days between her and Sheldon. Her girlfriends soak up every word she was saying, letting out Oh's and Ah's as she tried to recite Sheldon's words.

When they had finished eating, Amy felt full. She has had a nice dinner with her best friends and was also relieved to finally talk to someone about her love life, someone other than her mother who was always pressuring her about starting a family.

"So now what are you gonna do?" asked Penny. She understood very well Amy's decision to take a break from Sheldon. Even if she loved him like a brother, Penny more than once wanted to punch him straight in the face. She had wanted to tell him many times that he was completely ungrateful and selfish towards Amy, but she didn't wanted to get them in trouble.

"I don't know.. I kind of miss him. But I know I need time, I want to figure out what I want. I want to start a family and have a happy future filled with children giggles in a house filled with nobel prizes, and I want Sheldon.. but I'm not sure the two are compatible." Amy said, with a sad look on her face, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

Bernadette felt sorry for her friend, she had always appreciated Amy even though they had some hard times before, and she was really worried about her. She wasn't okay seeing her hurt like that but didn't know what to do. She looked at Penny, a desperate look on her face. She gently put her hand on Amy's shoulder and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was happy with Howard and wanted her friend to feel the same with the love of her life. Because she knew how much she loved Sheldon, and she also noticed how he looked at her and how calm he was around her. He could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but around her he was as sweet as a child.

"It's getting late, we should probably let you rest now. I will call you tomorrow okay?" Bernadette said, before pulling her to a warm hug.

"Oh what the hell" said Penny jokingly before joining in the hug and they all giggled.

"Thanks for everything, you truly are the best friends in the world." Amy said with a grateful look toward her friends. They said goodbye and went to Bernadette's car.

"We have to talk to the guys. We need to let Sheldon fight for her alone, he has to come up with the solution on his own. He is not a child, I'm sure he will win her back." Bernadette said. She thought a lot about this and came with the conclusion that if they all help him get her back, the issue will never be truly fixed. He has to man up.

"I agree, I will talk to Leonard tonight. I'm glad we did this, did you see how surprised she was when she opened the door?"

"Yes, that was cute. She needed that."

Amy closed the door behind her friends and sighed happily. But she was exhausted and she had to work the next morning, so she went to bed and tried to hold her thoughts from drifting into an ocean as blue as Sheldon's eyes. She fell asleep pretty soon, still smiling from the delightful evening she had with her girlfriends.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I am super happy to keep up on my promise to post a chapter every day! I hope you liked the last one. This one is the boys version. In the upcoming chapters there will be the serious talk and some Shamy fluff we've been waiting for a long time ;) enjoy! I don't own these characters !

In 2311 Los Robles, Pasadena, Leonard has just arrived with the food when he heard Howard and Raj in the stairs. He hasn't reached the 4th floor yet so he went back on his steps to meet his friends on the second floor.

"Hey we are just in time !" Raj noticed with a smile.

"Yes, speaking of that, should we come up with a plan about Sheldon?" asked Leonard, worried about what to say, or not, to his roommate.

"Maybe we should just have a nice time eating and playing D&D, just so he can relax without pressuring him, what do you think?" Howard asked, without noticing how surprised his friends were about his statement. He and Sheldon always hold a grudge against each other, and seeing Howard being so thoughtfull made Raj and Leonard wonder if maybe, their rivalry was just a facade.

"I think it's a great idea, but I'll ask him if he feels better anyway. Maybe he needs advices?" Leonard asked, before climbing the stairs again.

"I'm okay with that." Raj said, and they all entered the apartment.

Sheldon wasn't in the living room, neither the kitchen.

"He's probably in his room, I'll bring him. You should start eating or it will get cold." Leonard said to his friends before walking dawn the little hall between the living room and the bedrooms and bathroom. Howard and Raj nodded and sat down, as they started unpacking the takeout boxes on the table.

Sheldon was lying in his bed, on top of the covers, his phone on his chest hoping for a text from Amy, staring at the ceiling. He was playing with the engagement ring he was planning on giving to her, when he heard his friends talking in the living room, and steps coming closer. He quickly placed the ring in the velvet box and shoved it under a pillow, just in time before he heard knocking on his bedroom door. He quickly sat on his bed and grabbed the nearest object before saying "Come in." Leonard carefully opened the door, prepared to see Sheldon in the worst state again. But he was peacefully reading a comic book on his bed. Leonard was relieved to see him rested and occupied.

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Sheldon knew what his friend ment really by this simple question.

"Raj and Howard are here, we are waiting for you. I brought you chinese from your favorite place." Leonard said with a smile, hoping it could cheer him up a little.

Sheldon pronounced a little "thank you" and simply walked past his rommate and went to the kitchen.

"Gentlemen." He greeted his friends before opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He went back to the living room and sat on his spot, as usual. Like nothing had ever disturbed his routine, not even being in his apartment on a date night instead of being with his girlfriend. He reached for his food and began to eat, mechanically, without even complaining.

"You're not even asking about your order?" Leonard asked, surprised he didn't even complained once about it.

"No, I trust you." he simply answered, before eating again.

Raj almost chocked on his water, and Howard's eyes were going to explode. They both eyed Leonard, who was as surprised as his friends about the anormal quiet and almost strange Sheldon in front of them.

"O..okay. Buddy, are you okay?" Leonard hesitated, but he could see how bad the situation with Amy had affected Sheldon.

"Yes Leonard, I am fine, for the fourth time today." Sheldon answered with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm worried Sheldon, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Leonard tried to pick up his words carefully, without causing Sheldon to rush to his bedroom and lock himself.

"Talk about what exactly Leonard?" Sheldon asked, directly eyeing him.

"Amy." Raj answered, almost in a whisper.

When he heard her name, Sheldon froze on his spot and dropped his fork on the floor. He slowly turned to face his indian friend, who was mortified behind Howard.

"There's nothing to say. Now if we can just finish eating before playing, it would be practical as it's the purpose of this evening." Sheldon answered sharply, before picking the fork on the floor, and without even replacing it with a new one, he once again went back to his food. _This is so weird, it's like being in a parallel universe, with a normal Sheldon_. Leonard almost missed the old Sheldon though, even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes.

They ate without a word about Amy again, talking about the latest issue of Batman and the upcoming Avengers movie. They cleaned up the table and Howard sat on Leonard's arm chair, ready to endorse the precious role of the master of the dungeon. They played for almost 2 hours, with a focused Sheldon and a worried Leonard. Raj was distracted by the anormal Sheldon next to him, and he decided to make him speak, once for all.

"Truth potion." he said, dropping the card on the center of the table. Sheldon looked at him, surprised.

"It's not even a card in the game." Sheldon said, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"I know, I just created it." Raj said proudly.

"But.." Sheldon started but Howard quickly cut him off.

"I allow it! Truth potion on Sheldon." he quickly said, eyeing Raj from the corner of his eye, who winked at him with a proud smile.

"Hmh, Sheldon. I want you to tell the truth on what happened with Amy." Raj said, trying to sound confident in front of an annoyed Sheldon.

He had avoided this question for the past few days, but he knew how determined his friends were. He sighed and started to talk, just so they can leave him in peace.

"A few days ago, I skyped Amy to apologize for my distracted behavior during a moment of intimacy when I shouldn't have been thinking about something else but her." Sheldon said, choosing his words carefully to avoid any upcoming questions.

"Sheldon? Intimate? That's a news! Please go ahead." Howard said with a smirk. Raj pinched him and Leonard eyed him furiously.

"Anyway..." Sheldon resumed, rolling his eyes. "During this skype call, Amy cut me off before I was given a chance to apologize and said that being my girlfriend was especially challenging for her, and that she needed distance and time from our relationship so she can think about it. Basically, we are on a break." Sheldon finished, a sad look on his eyes. He cleared his throat and prepared himself for his friends comments.

"And...how do you feel about it?" Howard asked, sincerly.

"I..I don't know." Sheldon wasn't comfortable, as they could see.

"You know Sheldon, she kind of waited for you a long time. 5 years and you didn't really committed yourself to her, as everyone would have done by this time." Raj said. He had always felt sorry for Amy because he knew that she wasn't satisfied in her relationship.

"How could you say that?" Sheldon asked, almost hurt by his friend's comment. "You don't know anything. None of you knows." He was resisting the envy of storming off to his bedroom, but he didn't wanted to make a scene.

"We simply state the evident Sheldon, you didn't make a move in five years, I can understand her. Remember that Bernadette broke up with me after our third date because of my commitment issues. Amy had been more than patient with you."

Sheldon had had enough, he stood up and went straight to his bedroom.

"Smooth, Howard, really." Leonard said, sarcastically.

Everyone was surprised to see Sheldon coming back to the living room a few moments later. He placed something on the table and took a step back.

"You know nothing about my commitment towards Amy, nothing." he said, the velvet box on the table proving his words.

Raj had to cover up his mouth from screaming and Leonard looked at his best friend in awe when he realised the meaning of the object in front of him. Howard was the first one to open the box, and let go a whistle when he saw the gold ring with a princess cut diamond.

"Wow dude, we didn't know about that. Is this why she asked for a break?" Howard asked, instantly regretting the last part.

"No, she don't know about that. And I ask you to keep this a secret. None of you talk about this to anyone, espacially your ladies. I don't want Amy to find out about this. Not until I kneel in front of her and ask her to be my wife." Sheldon said, determined even though the word "wife" seemed unfamiliar on his lips.

"Ok buddy, we won't tell anyone. Right guys?" Leonard asked.

Raj simply nodded, too chocked to talk and Howard said "of course."

"One last thing. I don't want you, or Penny or Bernadette to interfere in my problems with Amy." Sheldon said, eyeing Leonard and Howard when he mentionned their partners. "I have to take care of this myself, as a man. I'll fix this and get Amy back, but you mustn't try to resolve problems that don't concern you. I appreciate your attention, but I have to deal with this by myself. I'll leave her alone for a little while, but then I'll work hard until the time she will be wearing this at her finger." he said, taking the velvet box and putting it in his pocket before continuing.

"Now if you would please excuse me, it's thirteen minutes past my bed time and I am very tired. Goodnight gentlemen." before turning back and quietly heading to his bedroom. He left his friends, jaws dropping on the floor as they watched him disappear around the corner of the wall.

"Wow. Is this the real Sheldon?" Howard said after a while.

"I think he really loves her." Raj said, dreamingly.

"Yes, he does." Leonard confirmed, with a light smile, proud of his best friend.

Sheldon checked his phone before going to bed, and his heart skipped a bit when he saw a text from Amy.

 _/I had a great day at work, and a delightfull evening with the girls. Hope you had a great day too, goodnight Sheldon._ /

He quickly answered, smiling at the screen like a teenage boy.

 _/I am glad your day went well. I also had a peacefull day and a calm evening with the boys. Although I wished we were together tonight, but we will catch up for this missed date night. Goodnight, I love you Amy./_

He waited for her to reply. He was impatient although he was fighting sleep. He was slowly falling asleep when his phone's buzzing on the nightstand woke him up, he almost jumped to reach it.

 _/I love you too Sheldon./_

He sighed happilly, and closed his eyes, hugging his phone on his chest as he quickly fell in the peacefullness of his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys! Thank you again for following and reviewing my story! Hope you will like this chapter, once again I don't own these characters :)

As soon as Penny reached the 4th floor of her building, she rushed to knock on the door of the apartment 4A. Leonard opened the door and she quickly pulled him by the sleeve into her own apartment across the hall. She locked her door and made him sat on the couch.

"Ok, sweetie, please tell me you haven't pushed Sheldon about Amy." She asked, worried. She didn't wanted any of them to interfere in her best friend's relationship, even though they were all concerned and wanted to fix things between them.

"Mmh what do you mean? We pushed him a little just so he could confess about what happened. But none of us pressured him." He replied.

Penny let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good! I was afraid you and the guys would tell him what to do about all this, then the issue will never be truly fixed if he doesn't do it all by himself."

"Well, he made himself pretty clear about that."Leonard was fighting the urge to tell his fiancee about the huge step in Sheldon's commitment towards Amy, but he decided to keep his mouth shut, as he had promised to his best friend.

"Tell me everything!" Penny said, scooting closer to Leonard on the couch.

Penny and Leonard talked for a long time about their best friends chaotic relationship at the moment. They both agreed to not interfere, but to let them know that they were here if they needed a shoulder to cry on. They talked so much that they fell asleep cuddling on the couch.

The next morning Sheldon woke up in a better shape. He was no more moody and decided to make a move towards Amy during the day. Nothing to push his luck, but just enough to let her know that he was still thinking about her. He sat on his bed and stretched before reaching for his phone to read the texts from the night before. He smiled as he read his conversation with Amy. He then jumped from his bed and went to the bathroom to complete his morning routine. As he was in the shower, he came up with a plan. He was going to Skype Amy tonight, even just for a few minutes, just to see her face again. He missed her terribly. He went to work as usual, without talking about the night before with Leonard on the way to Cal-Tech. He worked as usual and then headed to the cafeteria for lunch. He was once again looking for Amy, but she was not here. He silently finished his lunch and rose up to clean his tray when he smelled a familiar perfume around him. He quickly turned to see a little brunette with emerald eyes right behind him. He flushed like a teenager as Amy looked at him, with a light smile.

"Hello Sheldon." She greeted him shyly. She was not really sure of the protocol, neither was he.

"Hello Amy." He replied, smiling like an idiot. _I want to hug her so bad._

They stared at each other for a little while, completely unsure of what to say or what to do.

Raj sensing the awkwardness, cleared his throat, which made both Amy and Sheldon jump in surprise. The boys greeted Amy, and Howard even gave her a quick hug whispering "we miss you" in her ear, which made her smile. Sheldon was twitching with jealousy, he wished he could hug her too but he was afraid it could be inappropriate.

They stepped back, leaving them alone for a little private time and headed back to their respective works.

"So.." Sheldon began, uncertain. "Maybe I can Skype you tonight, if you are okay. Just so we can talk a little while.."

"Sure." She said with a smile. "Have a good day Dr. Cooper." Then she made her way back to her lab, but just before escaping the cafeteria she felt a hand grabbing her arm and making her turn around.

Sheldon couldn't fight it anymore. He didn't care about the people watching them, he just needed to do it. He grabbed her and made her turn to face him. He placed his strong arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug before leaning and whispering "I miss you too" in her ear. His breath on her cheek made her weak in the knees. She was surprised by his hug, but placed her tiny arms around him and squeezed him gently. She pulled away a moment later and looked at him. She rose slowly, as if she was going to kiss him, but she reached his ear just in time and whispered back "I know" before smiling with a wink. He let out a little laugh and said "You're such a vixen Dr. Fowler" and he slowly stepped back to let her go. She made her way down the hall and turned just in time to give Sheldon her most flirtatious smile before disappearing around the wall.

Sheldon returned happily into his office, and finished work just in time. He joined Leonard at his lab a few hours later and waited for him to gather his things so they can both go home and enjoy their weekend. He was thrilled about seeing Amy earlier during lunch. He was looking forward to Skype her later this evening.

Amy was on a cloud during the rest of the afternoon. The unexpected hug from Sheldon earlier gave her hope, and she looked forward to seeing him on Skype later. She finished up work and went home, like any other day. She rested a little before sending him a text about when they should call each other. He replied shortly after.

 _/What about 8pm?/_

 _/Ok. See you at 8 then./_

She past her time reading while sipping a good cup of tea. After a while, she looked at the clock above the kitchen area and almost jumped out of her couch. It was already 7:45 and she wanted to change into something more classy than her work clothes. She fixed her hair, double checked how she looked on the mirror and headed back to the couch, taking her laptop on her knees. 7:59.

Sheldon was staring blankly at the screen, waiting for the right time to engage the video chat. 7:54. He adjusted his shirt and sat properly. He had changed into a grey shirt, he knew it was Amy's favorite color. He waited until his alarm on his phone buzzed, indicating him to "Call Amy"at exactly 8:00. He checked himself one last time on his front camera and pressed the green button under Amy's picture. After three ringtones she answered and her face appeared on his screen. His heart skipped a bit, just like earlier. They greeted each other and started talking. He noticed she changed too. She was now wearing a simple shirt with flower patterns and a sleeveless purple cardigan. He liked it when she dressed colorful. They talked for a little while. Talking about their work, the word of the day and what they ate the night before. When it was time to log off, almost an hour after, Sheldon was getting nervous. He wanted to ask her when they could see each other again. He cleared his throat and decided to spill the beans.

"Listen Amy. I know you asked for a break, but it's been almost a week now, and I miss you terribly. When do you think we could see each other again? I mean we can just hangout, without any rush.." but he was cut off by Amy's response.

"I miss you too Sheldon. What are you doing Saturday morning?" she asked, without an hesitation.

"Am I thinking about the same thing.." he started hopefully.

"Yes." She simply answered with a smile.

"We're going to the zoo!" they said together before laughing like children.

"Oh I've missed this laugh." He said after they catch up their breath.

She blushed at his confession.

"I kind of missed your Koala face." She replied with a warm smile.

They stayed a few minutes staring at their screen, grinning like teenagers in love for the first time. They said their goodbye and logged off.

That night, they went out to bed both with the same feeling. Hope for a better future and an upcoming reconciliation. Sheldon was planning on striking the truth card again, at the zoo, just so he can once again open up about his feelings to her. He was confident and prayed for the better, even if it was unlike him.

Amy was thrilled after her Skype session with Sheldon. She missed him terribly, and didn't wanted to wait any longer to see him again. She went to bed, relieved they have taken a step forward this day. She had plenty of time to think, and was planning on telling him what she felt during their upcoming trip to the zoo.

She drifted to sleep, dreaming about a topless zoo employee named Cooper, who was surrounded by cute koalas hugging him while he laughed like a man child, his blue eyes dazzling with happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He's been in this position for several hours, without being able to sleep. It was 1am now, and he was really tired. But his mind kept drifting from one topic to another. Most of them concerned Amy of course. He was thinking about when he surprised Amy in her apartment, dancing and singing. He recalled the lyrics "All about that bass, no treble!" picturing her body moving in rhythm with the music. He sat up straight, and reached for his iPad on his nightstand. He googled the lyrics and found a video clip of "All about that bass" by a certain Meghan Trainor.

 _This must be it_ , he thought. He watched the clip, listened carefully to the lyrics and checked her other songs. He was curious, he wanted to know why Amy was so found of this woman and her music. One in particular caught his attention. It was "No good for you", he listened carefully and his insecurities stroke him like a slap on the face. "That boy is not good for you, you're way too good for him" _She's right, Amy deserves better. I hurt her, frustrated her, kept her hanging. I was so selfish, I never thought about what she might be feeling. I never considered her wishes, always put mines first._ Suddenly a little voice, strangely sounding like his mother's, rose into his mind. _You'll be a better man, for her._ He cleared his throat and put away his iPad. He shifted under the covers again and tried to shut his brain for a few hours of sleep. He struggled a while but finally succeeded.

The next day was pretty normal for Sheldon and Amy. Saturday night was laundry night, so Sheldon kept himself busy doing his chores. They didn't talk much, except for the two daily texts she had to send him. They both knew the next day would be crucial for their relationship. They were both mentally getting ready for what they would say to the other, but either of them knew that.

It was 8am in Glendale, and a young neurobiologist woke up from a peaceful and well deserved night of sleep. Today was the big day, she was going to open up to Sheldon, she was determined to fix their relationship. She stretched in her king sized bed and went straight into the shower. She was getting used to music lately, she listened to it on the car, on the shower, while cooking. She finished her musical shower quickly and went to grab her clothes in her dresser.

Lately she was being tired of wearing the same clothes, and the same hair. She decided to change her look, but just a little, not too much or Sheldon might run away again. She was thinking of a hair cut, but she might wait a little. _He is still a flight risk_ , she thought. Since they were going to the zoo, she decided to dress casually. She pulled a pair of jeans under her big pile of skirts, and decided on an oversized t-shirt from UCLA. She felt silly. So she decided to bring her hair up on a loose ponytail, and put on some lip gloss. _That's better Fowler._ She put on her only pair of sneakers : converse. They were old, she had them from her years in college, but she wanted to be comfortable as they were about to walk around the entire zoo. She grabbed her purse and a leather jacket she purchased with Penny, but she had never wore it before.

She checked herself one last time in the mirror. It was unusual, she felt like a teenager but she liked it. Her jeans were a bit tight, but her figure was well highlighted. She stepped out of the apartment and sent a text to Sheldon to warn him that she was on her way. They planned to meet outside his building at 10am, it was already 9.39am.

Sheldon was nervously pacing around his apartment. He was already dressed. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. It was a text from Amy, she was on her way. He sighed, and resumed his nervous pacing again. At that moment, Leonard joined him in the living room, he couldn't help but notice his friend's unusual behaviour.

"Are you okay buddy? Why are you pacing around like a cat?"

"Funny Leonard. Yes, I am fine, I think."

"Do you want to talk? Is it about Amy?" He knew that Sheldon was closed up about the subject but he tried anyway.

"Yes, she will be here in less than twenty minutes and I feel like going on a first date again. I don't want to screw things up. We've been together for 5 years, why do I act like a teenage girl?" Sheldon looked at his best friend, with pleading eyes. He seemed so lost.

"Oh don't worry Sheldon, it's completely normal. I still get butterflies in my stomach whenever I am around Penny." Leonard said dreamily.

"That's just because you are a hippie Leonard."

"My point is, don't be afraid. You love her, she loves you. Stop overthinking Sheldon, we know you are a genius but some things don't need equations and calculus. Follow you heart, I know you have a real one under your armor of steel." Leonard said with a smirk.

"Are you saying that I am a robot?"

"Yay, you begin to understand sarcasm!" Leonard cheered jokingly.

"FYI, I have feelings, like any other man. Unlike you, I don't shout them from the rooftops and propose once a month. I may have taken things at a very slow pace with Amy, but it doesn't mean I don't have feelings for her, or don't see a future with her. I thought I made my point clear the other day?" Sheldon was referring to the night when he announced his friends he was going to propose.

"Yes I know buddy, I just tried to light up the mood with a joke. So, are you going to propose today?" Leonard felt bad, he obviously upset him.

"If I do it today, she may think I want to fix things and get away from the break easily."

Leonard was surprised to see Sheldon so... grown up and wise.

"I think you are right, anyway you will know when it will be the right moment. Once again, don't overthink Sheldon! Be smooth."

"Thanks for your advices Leonard. But I still think you are a hippie." Sheldon said before heading to the door, ready to leave.

"Always here for you buddy." Leonard said with a sincere smile.

Sheldon turned to shot him one last thankful smile and stepped outside the apartment before closing the door. He sighed as he felt his anxiousness fade thanks to his best friend.

He checked his phone, 9:56. He rushed down the stairs and stepped outside the building. No sign of Amy. He checked his phone again, 10:02. Amy was never late, most of the time she was early. Sheldon anxiousness was slowly coming back, as he feared that maybe she had changed her mind.

A few minutes later he saw her car pull in front of his building, and he let out a small sigh of relief. He opened the door and climbed in. He was buckling his belt but suddenly he froze.

"Good morning Sheldon." She greeted him with a small smile.

"G..Good morning." He replied, gulping. He felt his heart racing in his chest. He was chocked and his jaw was about to drop in front of her…unusual beauty. She was still Amy, but something was different. She was..sexy. The kind of sexy without even trying to be.

"Sorry I am a little late, I couldn't find my old pair of converse." She said, lightening the mood as she saw his reaction. He just nodded. _Geez Amy what's wrong with you? You should've worn a skirt and a cardigan like always! Are you trying to get him back or to make him run away?_

"You..you look very pretty." He said finally, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

She looked at him in awe, blushing a little. She was surprised. She was about to pat his thigh gently but she was stopped by the honk from the car behind them. She resumed driving, not without throwing a few looks at Sheldon on the way to the zoo.

He, on the other hand, stared at her all the way. He analyzed every inch of her body, as she drove silently. He noticed the small lock of hair escaping from her ponytail, laying on her pale neck. He fought the urge to run his fingers all along, and to remove the lock behing her ear. He wanted to lean and sink his head on her neck to inhale her scent, but he fought it once again. He noticed that she was wearing jeans, the first time in 5 years that he would see her in pants. Sheldon didn't like change, but he wouldn't mind this one. They arrived at the zoo as Amy my parked in the already full parking lot.

"I hope it's not crowded, I don't like it when there are tons of children screaming in front of the monkeys." Amy said, worried that Sheldon won't be comfortable around so many people.

"It's a sunny day, and it's already hot. Can I leave my jacket in your car?"

"Of course." Amy replied.

They got out of the car and Amy joined Sheldon.

"Do you want me to put in the trunk?" She asked him.

"Yes please." He handed her the jacket after putting his wallet, phone and keys in the pockets of his pants.

"I might get rid of mine too, it's going to be a hot day." She said, removing her jacket too. He watched her walk to the trunk. _Oh boy, those tight jeans,_ he gulped at the sight. He had always find his girlfriend attractive, but today was one of those days when he couldn't keep his eyes away from her body. Like when he surprised her dancing in her underwear. She had noticed how he looked at her, and seeing him blush as she caught him staring, she thanked herself secretly for her wardrobe choices.

He was determined to let everyone know she was his girlfriend, so he grabbed her hand as she walked next to him, and entered the zoo proudly. Amy was suprised by Sheldon's sudden affection, but she didn't removed her hand. She even squeezed his so he can look at her. She shot him her brightest smile. He smiled back and they joined the line for the tickets. It was a long queue but for once Sheldon didn't complained. He leaned in and inhaled deeply in her neck as he whispered in her ear. His breath on her neck made her spine shiver and she felt like her knees were giving up on her.

"This is going to be a good day." he whispered, before pulling away slowly, but still looking at her and holding her hand. She was looking right back at him, slightly blushed and was about to reply something when he cut her off by kissing her nose. She giggled like a teenager and blamed herself for being so childish.

They were interrupted by an old woman who was looking at them with meloncholic eyes. She gently pat Amy's shoulder and turned to Sheldon.

"You two make such a cute couple, I hope your love will last forever." she said quietly, a small smile stretching her wrinkled lips.

"Thank you ma'am, I am planning on it." He replied, with a wink towards Amy who was just grinning from ear to ear. _Can this day get any better?_

What will they talk about? Will they fix things? Found out in the next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovely readers! Thank you again for your reviews, I would like to ask you something. Is there any american beta reader interested to check my chapters before I post them? I make tense mistakes and I need help when I try to transcribe Sheldon's texan accent and expressions... Please leave me a review if you are interested ;) I don't own these characters, only the fluffy storyline. Enjoy 3

Sheldon and Amy were now inside the zoo. And even if it was a hot day, Sheldon kept holding Amy's hand. They wondered in silence around the park, taking pictures of the new born koalas and of the playful monkeys. Amy watched Sheldon's koala face and let out a happy sigh. She missed him, she couldn't be able to leave him for a long time. A few days were enough. She had plenty of time to think when she was having insomnia, and she figured out that she would stop pressuring him. She realized that when they first met, she was the one to point out that "all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus were off the table". What changed her opinion? She knew that Sheldon didn't like change, he's been convinced during 30 years that he was above "those animal urges."

The fact that she was a neurobiologist helped her understand that the tingling in her stomach, her dry mouth, her sweaty palms and her accelerated heartbeat when she was around her boyfriend was the cause of sexual arousal and affection. She was aware that she loved him, before he knew what love meant. She tried not to change him, but to give him a gentle push towards the years. She tried to never pressure him, but she just wanted to be in the same pace in their relationship.

During the few days of break apart from him, she realized that she couldn't live without him. She wasn't a religious or a superstitious person but she believed that they were soul mates, and that it was their destiny to be together. No one could understand and love him better than her, and she wasn't ready to give up on him to find someone else, even if this person might be more comfortable with physical contact. She decided that, even if there was only 13.7% of chances to ever be in a physical relationship with Sheldon, she would never be able to leave him. She felt for his mind before all. His attractive body was just a bonus. And I'm not a nymphomaniac! She told herself.

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a hand gently shaking her shoulders.

"You were in the zone again?" Sheldon asked with a smile. He was usually the one lost in the zone.

"Yeah sorry, it's just work." She lied.

"You and I both know it's not true." He said calmly.

"I.." but she was cut off by Sheldon.

"Amy, we need to talk. We need to fix this and I swear I am not letting you quit this zoo before I know for sure that you are mine again." He said firmly, but with a certain glow in his eyes : concern and hope.

"Fine, let's find a bench." She said before pulling him towards the nearest bench where were already sitting a little boy and his mom. They were facing the monkey's cage, and Amy wanted to get rid of them to get privacy with Sheldon. So she turned to Sheldon and winked at him before saying.

"Sheldon did you know that when the Capucine monkeys get angry, hungry or in heat, they tend to throw their faeces across their cages. I wonder, has the zookeeper fed them yet?" she said, looking at her watch.

Sheldon didn't have time to respond, that the woman took her boy in her arms and rushed to find another bench.

"You're a vixen Amy Farrah Fowler." He said with a laugh.

"I heard that before." She said with a smile.

Neither of them knew how to start, so obviously they start talking at the same time.

"Oh no little lady, this time I'll get the chance to finish what I have to say. You know how I feel about closure." He said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, go ahead." She resigned to let him talk before adding something.

"Oh boy, it sounded easier in my head..Amy, you know that when I have a feeling, I know it. Trains? Love them. Star Trek? Love it. Hand holding, used to hate it, but it's not bad now. Cuddling? I love it, and I miss it. You? I love you. You are the number one on my list. Above my spot, spaghetti with hot dogs cut in it, and even above meemaw's cookies." He reached for her hand and looked straight in her watery green eyes he loved so much.

"I am aware that I am not exactly what we can refer as "boyfriend material" but for you I am ready to be prince charming. And I feel so stupid for not kissing you after Disneyland because trust me you were absolutely breath taking as snow white." He said with a wink, which made Amy laugh as she continued to listen to him.

"My point is, Amy, please don't give up on us. You have noticed how much I changed thanks to you, and hopefully for the best. You make me a better man and I am proud to be the only one in your life. Even if sometimes, and even I think so, you deserve much better.." he was cut off by Amy.

"Sheldon don't say that.." she reached for his face and cupped his jaw with her tiny hand.

Sheldon looked at her with pleading eyes, she could see that he was truly sincere and that it might be time to reassure him.

"Can I talk now?" She asked him kindly.

He simply nodded and removed her hand from his cheek, and placed a gentle peck on her palm.

"Sheldon, those few days apart from you made me realize how hard it is to not be with you. I missed you terribly and I regretted the second after I ended the skype call. But you need to understand that I needed time, because things has been overwhelming for me these past few years. You keep sending me mixed signals. You said you didn't like physical contact, but you keep surprising me every day with little feather touches or a prolongated make out session.. I mean, all this keeps me hanging on and I can't help but hope for more. But, now I realized that when we first met, and at the beginning of our relationship, I fell in love with you for your mind. I was just like you and I thought I didn't need any form of physical intimacy in my life, but along the way, you changed me. We can't help it, we are human beings. But, my point is, I understand that you don't want more, and it is totally fine, if and not when, you will be ready, I will be there, but for now we can just keep living our lives like we used to a few weeks ago. I don't have the right to expect from you to change because you never promised me anything. And I don't think I can handle being apart from you…" She finished, looking down at their interlaced fingers, with a little tear rolling down her cheek.

Sheldon was relieved, what she said to him comforted him, but when he saw her crying, he felt waves of guilt and regrets.

He wiped of her tear with his thumb and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. He could see her bottom lip shaking, like when she asked for the break, and he couldn't help himself but lean and kiss her. After what it seemed like an eternity, he pulled away from her, breathless, and managed to whisper something in her ear.

"It's not if, it's when. I want you in every way a boyfriend wants his girlfriend. And don't get me wrong, I am not saying I am ready for it tonight, but sooner than you think." He pulled away and winked at her when he saw her jaw dropping on the floor.

The day was getting hotter and hotter, so he stood up from the bench and pulled her with him.

"What about I buy you an ice cream and we go back to my place?" He said.

"That sounds great." Amy said, still flabbergasted by her boyfriend's confession.

They made their way to the ice cream trunk and Sheldon bought them ice creams. They kept wondering around the zoo for another half an hour before heading back to the parking lot.

"Give me the keys." Sheldon asked.

"What? Why?" Amy was chocked, does he really want to drive?

"I am driving today." He said proudly.

She gave him the keys and went to sit at the passenger seat. She was both afraid and proud, but she knew Sheldon well enough to not say anything.

He managed to drive carefully, at the right pace and without freaking out so much. He pulled in front of his building and looked proudly at his grinning girlfriend.

"Sheldon you did it!" She exclaimed happily before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Sheldon was caught of by surprise and didn't move for a few seconds. When Amy realized her impromptu reaction, she pulled away quickly and apologized.

"I'm sorry Sheldon I was just happy.."

"Let me just unbuckle this damn seatbelt" he said while struggling with it, she hadn't notice it was the reason why he froze behind her earlier.

When he finally succeeded he leaned in towards her and said "where were we…" in his sexy texan tone she liked so much.

He pressed his lips against hers and within a few minutes, in the heat of the passion, she was on top of him, and he was kissing her like never before. Somehow he managed to put her on his lap to get more access to her neck. He was focalized on finding the right spot when they both jumped in surprise by the firm nock on the driver's window.

Amy quickly jumped back to her seat and Sheldon straightened his shirt before rolling down the window.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but you need to move your car, you are parked on a delivery space." The officer said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Sheldon mumbled.

The officer moved away and nodded his head to Sheldon.

After he parked the car somewhere else down the street, he quickly jumped to open Amy's door. He took her hand in his and they started walking to the building. It was about 3 in the afternoon and they were both hungry so they stopped at the Chinese restaurant near the apartment to get takeout.

They arrived at the apartment and started eating, talking and laughing. But after they finished their meals, and cleaned up the table, they were both exhausted. They took off their shoes and they turned on the TV. They didn't finish the episode of NCIS when they were both fast asleep.

Penny and Leonard came back from a shopping session at the mall, and Leonard needed to put away his shopping bags in his room. When they opened the door of apartment 4A they found both Amy and Sheldon asleep on the couch. The scene was so sweet that Penny couldn't resist to snap a picture to Bernadette and Raj, her fellow Shamy shippers.

Amy was napping on Sheldon's lap, who looked like he was stroking her hair before falling asleep too. Leonard and Penny didn't want to wake them up so they decided to let them sleep. All their friends had noticed how their crisis had affected them, morally and physically. Their unexpected nap was well deserved after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my beautiful readers! There is the chapter 9, and the chapter 10 will be the end of this first fanfic (would you like a follow up?) thank you to my beta reader kimbee73 I really appreciate your help! (Go check out her stories they are amazing!) hope you like this chapter, please leave me reviews, i love you all! I don't own these characters.

Amy woke up first, it was still a shock for her to wake up near Sheldon. Since their zoo date, they learned to love again and Sheldon made some serious improvements. He was the perfect gentleman during date nights and even scheduled more nights to catch up on what they had missed. Yesterday was their fourth sleepover and even if it was G rated, they had fun. They stayed late to watch a movie that Amy had the privilege to pick and they snuggled on the couch. Later that night, Sheldon had finally reached second base and it looked liked this morning, he wasn't ready to let go of his prize.

Amy really needed to get up but she didn't want to wake him up. Every time she tried to make a move, he squeezed her body tighter. She was trapped. He had his long legs wrapped around her and his right arm across her body, he was snuggling her like a teddy bear. It was a sweet and unusual scene for her, but she didn't complain.

Sheldon was slowly coming to reality, but he was bothered by something. _Why does my pillow keep moving like that? And why does it breath?_ Sheldon needed a few more minutes to realize that his face wasn't buried in his pillow, but in Amy's chest. He smiled and slowly let go of her. He groaned because as soon as he released her she rushed to the bathroom, it looked like she was waiting for him to move. He rolled to his side and stretched in his bed. He had had an amazing night with Amy, even if they didn't had sex, she seemed happy too.

She came back to the bedroom and jumped back in bed.

"Good morning sleepy head!" She said joyfully, she was happier than ever. I _want this for the rest of my life._

"Good morning" he replied yawning.

He sat up in his bed to face a grinning Amy and he smiled back to her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked her.

"I am just happy." She replied.

"Me too. I wish I could wake up like this for the rest of my life." He said, like if he had read her mind.

She blushed and kissed his forehead. She was about to pull away when he trapped her into a hug once more.

"Just a few more minutes" he said, closing his eyes, inhaling deeply. He wanted to bottle her scent, he wouldn't be able to sleep without it anymore.

They stayed in bed for a few more minutes before they got up. It was a Sunday morning so their day was free. Sheldon went to shower and Amy went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She was thankful for Leonard to let them alone during the weekends, otherwise she won't be so comfortable wondering around the apartment in only Sheldon's pajama shirt, even if it arrived just above her knees. He had insisted that she would wear it because he found her "really sexy when you wear my clothes".

She managed to prepare an enormous pile of pancakes that she split in two, one half for her and Sheldon and the other half for Leonard and Penny. They have been the perfect friends. No judgements, no jokes, they were patient and understanding. Amy felt thankful, so a good breakfast was the least she could do.

Sheldon came back from the bathroom, fresh and dressed. He gave Amy a sweet kiss before she went to the shower and he decided to sit in the couch and to wait for her to eat. He noticed a plate with a little note saying "for Leonard and Penny". He decided to give them their due while Amy was in the shower. He took the plate and crossed the hall.

Knock,Knock,Knock "Leonard and Penny."

Knock,Knock,Knock "Leonard and Penny."

Knock,Knock,Knock "Leonard and Penny."

Leonard answered the door quickly and let him in. Penny was still asleep since it was only 9:30am.

"Amy made pancakes, this is for you." Sheldon said, handing the plate to Leonard.

"Aww this is really kind, I will thank her later." Leonard was happy, he wished for a moment that his fiancée wasn't so lazy.

"Leonard, I was thinking about something.." Sheldon started but he railed off.

"You are ready to propose isn't it?" Leonard finished, talking in a very low tone.

"How did you know?" Sheldon whispered.

"I know you buddy" he said with a wink.

"So what do you think? I am ready to do it today, but I hadn't planned anything.." Sheldon said, still in a low voice. He didn't want Penny to hear anything.

"If you think you are ready, then do it. I told you not to overthink, plus it's been almost two months since you guys are back together, and it's going better than ever, right?" Leonard asked. He was secretly proud to be the only one in the confidence.

"Yes, I'll do it today." Sheldon said, proudly.

"What will you do today?" Penny asked, neither of the boys had heard her wake up.

Sheldon looked at Leonard for help, he knew that his friend was the only one able to lie without being caught.

"His laundry, he didn't do it yesterday. He is so in love he can't keep up with his schedule" Leonard said jokingly.

"Oh Pancakes!" Penny didn't even listen, she was already at the kitchen counter devouring her breakfast.

Sheldon went back to his apartment and found Amy waiting for him, on her spot.

"Oh good you are here, I am starving!" She said, standing up and heading to the kitchen counter.

They started to eat, and Sheldon was already lost in his thoughts. He wanted it to be special, not too romantic like Raj would do, but something special that she will remember for the rest of her life. They finished their breakfast in silence, and cleaned up the kitchen together. Sheldon enjoyed every activity they did together, even cleaning the dishes. After they finished they went back to the couch and turned on the TV. They snuggled together, and Sheldon started playing with Amy's hands unconsciously. He noticed how tiny and perfect her hands were. He squeezed her fingers and played with them, when he finally said something.

"There's something missing." He said, looking at her fingers.

"What?" Amy asked him curiously. What is he talking about?

"Wait here." Then he jumped off the couch and rushed to his bedroom.

He opened the drawer of his nightstand, took the velvet box in his hand and sighed. He was ready. _Let's do this babe._

He went back to the living room where a confused Amy was waiting for him, sitting in her spot.

"What's missing, I don't understand Sheldon."

He sat back next to her and took her left hand in his. He made sure she was looking in his eyes when he said.

"I think there is something missing at your finger." He said, while placing the opened box in her palm.

She looked at the beautiful engagement ring in her hand and let out a small gasp of surprise. She covered her mouth with her other hand and looked at Sheldon with watery eyes.

"Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, will you make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to be my wife?" He said, still looking at her straight in the eyes.

She shook her head yes and threw her arms around him. She whispered "Yes, Yes, Yes!" and pulled away so he can slide the ring on her finger.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Sheldon." She said, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

 _It's finally happening! All my dreams are coming true!_ She thought, looking dreamily at her dazzling ring.

 _She said yes, you did it Cooper!_

They kept hugging and kissing for a while. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but wasn't sure her future husband would be as enthusiastic.

"Sheldon, would you mind if I go tell Penny the good news?" She asked timidly.

"Go ahead, I already told Leonard, it's only fair to inform your bestie." He said, smiling at his happy wife to be.

She thanked him with a kiss and rushed across the hall. He followed her with a happy sigh and stayed at his door frame.

Penny opened the door, to a grinning Amy, arms crossed behind her back.

"Hello bestie!" Amy greeted her.

"Hi Ames! Thanks for the Pancakes they were delicious!"

"Which color would you prefer, pink or purple?"

"For what?"

"Your bridesmaid dress of course!" she said before showing her ring.

Penny screamed and hugged Amy. She couldn't help but tear up a little, and rushed to hug Sheldon too.

"I am so happy for you sweetie, Amy is perfect." She whispered in his ear.

"I know, I am the happiest man in the world." He whispered back.

Leonard hugged Amy and Sheldon and congratulated them. Penny took a picture of Amy with her gorgeous ring and posted it on Facebook.

A few hours later, all the gang was gathered in 4A for an impromptu Chinese dinner to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

After their friends were gone, Amy had to go too. She had to work the next morning and so did Sheldon. It was hard for him to let her go after the amazing weekend they had had together but they hadn't discussed any arrangements yet.

Amy and Sheldon were at the door, making out for a solid 15 minutes before Sheldon finally said something.

"You will need to bring more change of clothes."

"Ok for how long? A weekend? A week?"

"How about forever?" He said, placing a shiny new key in her palm.

Amy threw her arms at him once more and finally said goodbye before heading back to her car with a heavy heart, like if she just left her other half in 4A.


	10. Chapter 10, Part 1

**Hello everyone! I decided to split the last chapter in two parts, just so the wedding (and the wedding night) could take a whole chapter on its own. Sorry this one is short, but I hope you will enjoyr it :) Please leave me reviews on what you think? A special Thank you for my beta reader Kimbee73!**

 **I don't own any of this!**

"Leonard, this box goes in the bedroom. Why is it in the kitchen?" Sheldon yelled to his ex-roommate.

It had been a couple of months since Sheldon proposed to Amy and asked her to move in with him, but they only just started to move a few days ago. She knew how change could be difficult for him, so she proposed doing it gradually. She started with a drawer in his bedroom then a shelf in the bathroom. Finally after two months, she finally moved out of her apartment in Glendale.

Sheldon was really excited but at the same time afraid. Since Leonard also moved in with Penny gradually he stayed in his old bedroom when Amy wasn't at the apartment so his best friend wouldn't be alone.

Since the "Shamy Crisis", as the gang called it, things were better than ever. Sheldon, somehow was more mature and Amy was more relaxed. Penny took it easy on the teasing and even Howard stopped joking about Sheldon's sex life.

Hmm, Sex life? Yes, Sheldon's SEX LIFE. Since he proposed, Sheldon was more and more relaxed in the bedroom. They were close to the finish line but it was Amy who decided to slow the process. She was afraid to lose him because everything seemed to be overwhelming. She secretly thought that he was still a flight risk.

It was during one of their many sleepovers that Amy finally said something. He was about to remove her skirt when she stopped him. Sheldon froze. He never thought Amy would stop him from making love to her.

"Sheldon, stop. We are not ready."

"Of course we are ready!"

"No, listen to me." She sat up in the bed and covered herself with a blanket. She patted the bed next to her. He sat down next to her but he seemed really upset.

"Listen babe, we are getting married in less than 3 months. We have waited 5 years, we can wait 3 months right? I want it to be special for you and for me. I want to have our first time on our wedding night. That is the most magical thing that could happen to us. I know you and I are not the most religious people but think about it."

"Exactly, we waited 5 years. I'm tired of waiting now." Sheldon said to her.

"Sheldon, I am not going anywhere. I'll stay by your side all the time. We can keep our actual pace but I want you to think about it." She said calmly. She never thought she would be the one to slow down Sheldon about sex. But it was important to commit herself, entirely, to Sheldon on their wedding night.

"Fine, I'll think about it." He stood up and went to the kitchen. Amy decided not to follow him. She knew he had to cool down on his own. It was late and she slowly drifted off to sleep while he was having his tea at the kitchen counter.

 _She killed the mood. I was more than ready._ He thought. He had to admit that she was right. A few years ago, he never thought he would be kissing, hugging, or wanting to make love to anyone. Amy made things that seemed impossible, seem possible, and he would be always thankful for that and for her. She opened his eyes. She made him a more affectionate and loving person, and he had no regrets. When he finished his cup of tea he went back to his bedroom and found Amy already asleep. He quickly shifted under the covers and took her in his arms. She silently made herself comfortable in his arms and they both slept peacefully until late the next morning.

A couple of months later, Amy was completely settled in with her fiancée. They had managed their morning and night routines together perfectly. She drove him to work. Everyone at the university knew they were getting married in less than a month. Thankfully, Sheldon was way more effective than Leonard and everything was almost done for the wedding. It was Amy who was not ready. She still had to find her wedding dress and the dresses for Penny and Bernadette. They agreed to go shopping all day so Amy could finally find something. Amy dropped Sheldon at work before heading back to town with the girls.

Sheldon was upset that he wouldn't see Amy at work during the day. They had their little rituals. They would have tea together in the cafeteria and then he would walk her to her lab. He would kiss her so he could taste peppermint tea on her lips. He would pick her up at her lab for lunch and they would eat with the guys. She would drop by his office and help him solve an equation or two before heading back to their home. Today he would be all by his own, and he didn't like it.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Amy asked, gently patting his thigh.

"You are leaving me all day by myself and I don't like it." He said pouting.

"But I am going dress shopping. I don't have a dress yet for the wedding and it is a month away. What am I supposed to wear? Your Flash t-shirt?" She said laughing. Sheldon quickly turned his head.

"Well..." He implied.

"No Sheldon I am not wearing your flash T-Shirt at our wedding!" She cut him off.

"Fine...what about on the honeymoon?"

"I'll think about it." She replied with a wink, then she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. _Red Zinger, drats!_ Sheldon thought before getting out of the car.

Once the girls were at the shop, it was really hard for Amy to find the right dress. After going to three different shops and trying on what seemed like a billion dresses, she finally found what she was looking for. It had lace sleeves. It wasn't too form fitting but also not too puffy. It looked like it was made for her, and only for her, and most surprisingly, Penny loved it!

Amy took a few steps and twirled a little in her amazing dress. She looked breath taking. Even she noticed it. She was so proud of her choice of dress. She did it on her own. Penny and Bernadette teared up a little as they saw their friend looking so radiant. She used to be so quirky but they really managed to see behind the nerd, and they discovered a wonderful soul. Amy was the perfect friend, caring, loyal, thoughtful, and funny, even if sometimes she didn't do it on purpose.

They then went to yet another shop to find the bridesmaids dresses. The girls picked their choice, sleeveless but not too sexy. Amy agreed on light purple dresses. They finished their shopping buying shoes to match. Penny and Bernadette decided together that they would buy Amy's shoes for the wedding, a pair of white pumps with little crystals. The heel was the perfect height. Sheldon was tall and she wanted to be a bit taller for the wedding. Amy was thrilled and decided to invite them for a few drinks as a thank you, before going home. She sent a text to Sheldon letting him know she would be late.

 _/Hey babe, we are going to get some drinks with the girls. I will wear your flash t-shirt tonight, I love you. – A/_ She knew he would be upset, so she told him exactly what she needed to calm him down.

 _/Fine, but you will wear it the ENTIRE week-end. Love you too. -S/_

"I am so happy for you Ames. All of your dreams are coming true!" Penny said, sipping her glass of wine.

"Thank you, and you are right. I couldn't hope for more. I am going to marry a sexy scientist. I have the best friends in the world and I am doing great at work! If only I could tell 20 year old Amy that her life would be like this. She would probably laugh at me!"

"I really wish we met earlier, like in high school for example!" Penny said but Amy and Bernadette laughed at her.

"What?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh, you're serious. Penny, you were the most popular girl in high school right?" Bernadette asked.

"Hmm, kind of, yeah." Penny nodded.

"Could you imagine your teenage self friends with teenage Bernadette and Amy?" Amy asked, an eyebrow raised towards her bestie.

"Absolutely! Think about it! You would've 'helped' me with my homework, and I would've 'thanked' you by inviting you to parties and giving you both makeovers! Because Amy I am sure you still have cardigans from high school that you are still wearing. Tell me I am wrong." Penny said to her, looking at Amy as if daring her to correct her.

"Fine, I had awful fashion sense in high school! But I'm getting better at it right?" She asked hopefully.

"It only took you 15 years." Bernadette said before laughing.

Amy didn't mind the teasing. She was happy to be friends with such beautiful and funny women. Meeting Sheldon was the best thing that happened in her life. She made a mental note to thank her mother during her wedding speech for pushing her to date once a year. Without her meddling, she may be still alone, even though it killed her to admit it.

 **Next chapter, the wedding... stay tuned! :)**


	11. Chapter 10, part 2

**Hi everyone! Here is the last chapter of this story.. Shamy fluff ahead! Thank you all for your support and reviews, I would love to know what you think about the end! Thanks to Kimbee73 for beta reading!**

"Amy, breathe! Like this" Penny inhaled and exhaled a few times in front of Amy to help her relax.

"Penny I can't! The photographer is not here yet, and I am pretty sure the food is not as I required. I knew I should have checked this myself" Amy kept mumbling, pacing around like a nervous cat.

"Ames calm down. Everything is okay. Raj handled it all perfectly. This is your day, you should just walk down the aisle and say I do to Dr. Wackadoodle." Penny tried to reassure her friend in her own way.

"Oh my god Sheldon! Is he okay? Is he freaking out? Did he try to escape?" Amy was once again terrified, bracing herself for the worst scenario.

Sheldon wouldn't jump on a train again? She thought

"You're the only one freaking out right now!" Bernadette blurted out.

"I need to see him!" Amy rose up on her feet and headed to the door. Her mother put a stop to that immediately.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, keep it together. Take a deep breath and sit down! You are not going anywhere until your father walks you down the aisle. Now listen to me, I will personally go check on Sheldon. When I get back, I want to see my daughter, the smart and calm young woman I love. I will be right back." Mrs. Fowler said with a firm tone. This worked well given the fact that Amy was already sitting back and breathing like Penny told her to a few minutes prior. She left the room and headed to the other side of the chapel where Sheldon was waiting with the boys.

"Mrs. Fowler? Is Amy okay?" Sheldon said surprised. He jumped up from his seat the moment he saw his soon to be mother-in-law.

"She's fine, don't you worry too." She replied.

Sheldon let out a sigh of relief and sat back in his seat, clutching his chest. He hadn't realized how panicked he had gotten himself.

"So why are you here? Did she change her mind? I knew it! How could a brilliant scientist and wonderful woman marry a guy like me, huh? Tell me how could she?" He mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No she hadn't change her mind, silly. Just come with me." She took his hand without noticing his twitching at the contact. She led him to the other side of the chapel.

"Wait here." She ordered once outside the room Amy was situated. She entered the room and closed the door.

"Is Sheldon okay? What did he say? Did he change his mind?" Amy asked her mother the moment she entered the room.

"He's fine! No one is changing their minds! Good lord, what's up with you two? He is standing outside. I think you should talk. You both are anxious and you are making everyone anxious around you." She took her daughter's hand and led her to the door.

"Now, I will open the door, just slightly, so you can talk to him. There will absolutely be no hugging or kissing or even worse seeing each other. Do you understand?" Mrs. Fowler said seriously. She had a very commanding tone, almost exactly like Mary Cooper's tone when she talked to Sheldon. This surprised everyone in the room, especially Amy. She just nodded and walked to the door.

"Sheldon, I am asking that you to keep this door opened no wider than this." Mrs. Fowler said, opening the door slightly. "You can't see each other before the ceremony, but you can talk to her." Sheldon indicated he understood.

"Amy?" Sheldon called timidly through the door.

"Yes, Sheldon, I am here." Amy replied with a soft voice that reassured him instantly.

"How are you? Are you anxious?" He asked her.

"A little, but everything is fine now. How do you feel?" She replied.

"I am fine too now." He said calmly.

"These two lovebirds can't stay away from each other for very long." Mary pointed out to Mrs. Fowler.

"Mary, I have to admit that at first, I was not very fond of your son." Mrs. Fowler said abruptly.

"Oh, nobody is very fond of Shelly at first. He has a strong personality and you have to be very brave and patient to keep up with him. But in the end, it's worth it." Mary answered. She was not surprised by her statement. She had noticed Mrs. Fowler was very protective of Amy and was very cold with Sheldon. Her husband however seemed very comfortable with Sheldon. They talked about trains, sports, and of course their favorite subject, Amy's childhood memories.

"But I have noticed how deeply in love these two are. I also noticed how Amy is now more sociable and open, even to me. I am glad I pushed her to date once a year. I am very grateful that they met all those years ago. I am happy to see my little Amy with such a brilliant man, even if sometimes it's hard to keep up a conversation with him." Mrs. Fowler never admitted it, even to her own daughter, but she was proud and happy for Amy. She was ecstatic about her wedding with Sheldon. The two were so well suited for each other. She truly believed they were soul mates.

"Sheldon I love you." Amy said, craving to see him and touch him.

"I love you too Amy. You are the love of my life and I am the luckiest man in the world."

"Sheldon stop it you'll ruin her makeup!" Bernadette shouted from across the room. She saw Amy tearing up at his last statement.

She and Penny couldn't help but eavesdrop the conversation. Penny, of course was texting to Leonard, and according to him, everyone was weeping. This day was full with emotions, for the groom and bride obviously, but for their friends too. They had been front and center for the Shamy love story. They saw everything. Raj and Howard were even at their first encounter. The rest of the group was there for their first fight, which led to the first breakup. They were there for every milestone of their relationship. They had witnessed the eye coitus and the little gestures every day. They saw how Sheldon became attached and sometimes it seemed, addicted to Amy, and how he grew more and more comfortable around her. They saw how Amy cracked her shell and became a more open person.

She fell in love with Sheldon, but also with the rest of the group. She had her bestie, Penny, who pushed her into the girly world as much as she could. Bernadette, who she enjoyed talking biology with, even though sometimes she has a saucy tongue after a few glasses of wine. She had Howard, who she secretly considered a brother since their mutual love for Neil Diamond. Leonard, who always took the time to drop Sheldon at her place without complaining. He helped her move in and also, though she didn't know, defended her when Sheldon wanted to break up with her. And finally, Raj, who from the beginning always cheered for the couple and who tried his best to help them grow close because he knew just how much Amy deserved a healthy relationship. They were both alone for a long time and Raj was pretty close to Amy since Emily and he broke up a few months ago. She was grateful and thankful for all the people in her life who filled the holes in her lonely heart.

"Give me your hand." Sheldon asked her.

She did as she was told and interlaced her fingers with his. She felt comfortable touching him. She felt like she was home. She felt his mouth on her hand and a shiver ran down her spine. Even 6 years later, every touch sent her to another dimension. It always felt like the first time, and she always feared her knees would give up on her.

"See you down the aisle, Dr. Fowler-Cooper." Sheldon said flirtatiously.

"I'll be the one in white, trying very hard to walk straight in high heels." She answered him, laughing.

"Can't wait to see you babe." Sheldon said. He noticed how happy Amy was every time he gave her a pet name.

"See you soon baby, I miss you." She replied.

He squeezed her hand before releasing it and went back to the room where the boys were waiting for him. He found a bubbly Raj, with Howard patting his shoulders in a desperate try to calm him. Leonard was trying to compose himself but failed as his lips began quivering when he saw his best friend back in the room.

"Sheldon, please shut up and don't ruin the moment." Howard said approaching him.

"Wha-" but Sheldon was cut off by a tight embrace from his friends. They were all squeezing him tightly, saying how proud of him they were and happy for both he and Amy. They ignored his groans, but he tried and hugged them all back without being too awkward. And that's how Mary Cooper found them when she went to see her son, squeezed between his three bubbly friends. She took a picture and sent it to Penny who let out a loud 'Aww' and teared up a little more.

"Shelly, it's time." Mary said softly.

Sheldon composed himself and straightened his tuxedo before heading to the door, where his mother was proudly waiting for him.

"Let's do this." He said, brushing his hair with his finger before taking a deep breath and walking towards the entrance of the chapel.

The chapel was white, but pretty simple. It wasn't big. It was just enough for the ceremony. Attached to each bench was a little bouquet with lilies and white roses, wrapped up in grey ribbon. It was bright, colorful with hints of grey and green, both Amy's and Sheldon's favorite colors. Raj had outdone himself. He and Amy had spent an enormous amount of time together, planning the wedding, but he was in charge of the decoration and the final touches. Sheldon turned to Raj and mouthed "it's beautiful", which made Raj grin with pride given the fact that he had never received a compliment from him before.

After everyone was seated, they waited patiently for the bride to make her appearance, then the ceremony could finally begin. First Bernadette walked down the aisle, her hair up in a side bun with soft curls cascading down her shoulders, wearing the light purple dress she bought with Amy and Penny. She winked at Howard and went to the other side of the aisle. Penny followed, wearing the same dress, but as she still had pretty short hair, she wore a headband incrusted with little purple and white gems. She smiled widely at Leonard who was more in love than ever, and went in front of Bernadette. Finally, Amy appeared in the back on the arm of her father.

 _Keep it together Fowler, breath and don't fall._ She thought as she walked down the aisle. She was breath taking. Her hair wavy and shiny. She was wearing her tiara and a light veil that stopped just above her breasts. Her dress was simple but extremely elegant, revealing her back with some lace. The dress hugged her hips, but it was still conservative.

The moment he saw her, Sheldon forgot how to breathe. He always thought Amy was beautiful, but today she was the most perfect woman in his eyes. He wanted to run down the aisle to meet her. He impatiently wanted to see her eyes and to feel her skin, but he composed himself and discreetly wiped the tear that threatened to roll down his cheek.

The two mothers, sitting in the front row of the church noticed Sheldon trying to control his emotions. They looked at each other with a content smile.

Sheldon turned his gaze from Amy for a little second, just to see Meemaw smiling at him with an extreme look of pride on her face. She had been wishing that this moment to happen for years. She was pleased to assist in the wedding of her little Moon Pie. Sheldon smiled to her warmly then shifted his gaze back to Amy. When her father finally put her hand in Sheldon's, it was like the earth stopped moving. Nothing mattered more than seeing her face, her eyes and her smile. Sheldon slowly lifted her veil, revealing the magnificent beauty underneath. Amy was wearing light make up, as always, blush, nude lipstick and a beautiful yet barely noticeable smoky eye. Her green eyes were shining behind her glasses and she was wearing the most precious jewelry, her smile.

 **A few hours later:**

"Sheldon, pleaaaaase!" Penny pleaded. "Ames, help!"

"Sheldon, go dance with Penny. She's your friend." Amy said to her husband.

"But Amyyyyyy" Sheldon whined.

"No buts! Just go. You owe her a dance, it's not a big deal." Amy cut him off.

"Fine. Only a few hours married and you are already throwing me away." He said pouting.

"Silly." She laughed and smacked his shoulder playfully.

"YESSS!" Cheered Penny, pulling her tall friend on the dance floor. She mouthed a "thank you" to Amy and disappeared.

"May I dance with the bride?" offered Leonard.

"You may." Amy answered instantly taking his offered hand.

On the dance floor, Leonard and Amy were dancing and fooling around, while Sheldon desperately tried to follow Penny in her improvised choreography. Everyone was having a good time. The evening was a true success thanks to Raj, who disposed the tables in favor of the huge dance floor in the middle. The music was excellent, thanks to Howard, and his step brother who was a DJ in his free time. Sheldon tried to go back to his table where Amy was talking with Leonard when a little hand pulled him back by the sleeve.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? You danced with Penny, you owe me a dance now!" Bernadette said with her high pitched voice. She had a strong grip on Sheldon's arms and he had no choice but to dance with his friend.

"You know after the night we went to the wedding together Sheldon hit me like a ninja."

"What? Why?" Amy asked surprised.

"He was jealous. He kept saying "She's not for you!" and that's when my theory was confirmed." Leonard said with a smile.

"What theory?" Asked Amy, still laughing while she tried to imagine the scene.

"That he was in love with you." Replied Leonard.

"Oh.. It was at the beginning of our friendship, even I wasn't sure of my feelings back then." Amy lied. She knew she loved him from the beginning.

"Anyway, I enjoyed this time spent with you." He said wiggling his eyebrows and putting his finger above his mouth, revealing the mustache he drew on it.

"That's sweet Leonard. I enjoyed it too." Amy answered, touched by Leonard's kindness.

"Here she is! Chop chop little lady, the next song is ours!" Howard appeared suddenly behind Amy, and offered her his arm.

"Oh jeez, is this what I think it is?" Amy asked, taking his offered arm.

"Yeah…" he replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"NEIL DIAMOND!" They both screamed like fan girls at a boy band concert. They rushed to the little stage near the dance floor and settled in front of the mics. Yes, there was a mini karaoke stage, despite Sheldon's protests, and thanks to Raj's amazing party planning skills.

The duet between Amy and Howard was flawless, both of them barely looking at the screen, as they knew all the lyrics by heart. Of course, Wil Weaton recorded it and posted it on YouTube and by the end of the night, the video was buzzing on the net.

Then, the most surprising thing of the evening happened. Sheldon sat his wife in front of the stage, and went behind the mic. He winked at her and pulled his sleeves back, provoking a few "hoos" from the audience. He was joined by Leonard, Howard and Raj and then the song started playing. Within the first seconds, the girls were screaming and Amy was picking her jaw from the floor. Sheldon was giving a live performance, with a perfectly synchronized choreography, of Sugar by Maroon 5. Another video buzzing the internet thanks to the one and only Wil Weaton.

Sheldon's high pitched voice was perfectly in rhythm with the song, and he was playfully dancing and wiggling his butt to Amy. The boys were playing chorus and were clapping behind him. Penny was clutching her stomach with laughter. Amy was the happiest (and most surprised) bride of all times. Who would have thought that Sheldon was such a showman, sober?

After what seemed like the most magical night for Amy, the newly married couple left the party, in a limo, graciously offered by Raj. Just as Sheldon closed the door, Amy jumped on him and pulled him in a heated kiss.

"I..waited..all..day..for..this.." She said between kisses.

"Oh Amy you have no idea how much I want to rip your dress off you right now."

"What? Don't you like it?" She asked surprised.

"I love it! It's perfect, you're perfect! God, I love you so much Amy." He said before peppering her face with kisses which made her giggle.

As soon as they were inside their hotel room, Amy kicked out of her pumps and worked on Sheldon's tie, still kissing him, their lips sealed together since they were in the elevator.

Sheldon quickly unzipped Amy's dress and threw it on the floor. Underneath her wedding dress, Amy was wearing white lace lingerie. Sheldon's jaw dropped to the floor and he had to sit on the bed to compose himself. He had already seen Amy naked, when she was sick, but it was the first time he saw her so..sexy. Her curves were outlined perfectly and Sheldon couldn't help but run his fingertips on her soft skin. She approached him slowly and took off his shirt in a swift motion, revealing his perfectly shaped muscles. Amy let out a small hoo as she felt her blood rushing in her veins. It's happening. Finally.

"Wait here." He commanded, picking his tie from the floor and heading back to the door.

"What are you doing Sheldon?" asked Amy, alarmed.

"I've always wanted to do this." He said as he opened the door and put the tie around the knob.

The next morning, Amy woke up in an unfamiliar bed, and unfamiliar scene. She felt Sheldon's breath on her bare skin, as he was nuzzled between her neck and her chest, holding her tightly in his arms. Their legs were intertwined and the sheets were only covering half of their nakedness. She lifted her left hand and admired the gold band above her engagement ring and sighed happily as she recalled the events of the previous evening before drifting back to sleep. She deserved rest, as Sheldon put his love of repetition and closure to good use, **all night long**.

Leonard came to pick Sheldon and Amy up from the hotel and drive them to the airport for their honeymoon. When he saw the tie hanging on the door knob, he couldn't help but tease Sheldon.

"You dawg, you!"

Sheldon just simply smiled and winked at his best friend, followed by a tired Amy, her hair tussled, with a smirk spread on her lips, the afterglow.

Leonard smiled at his best friend and his new wife. Amy had changed Sheldon for the better. He was no longer the robot they all had thought he was. He was a true blooded man and it took the right woman to reprogram him.


End file.
